


Observación

by MinKate



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinKate/pseuds/MinKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El atractivo de Kagami pasaría desapercibido por muchos, pero no para Kuroko, que podría pasarse horas mirándolo y enlistando su belleza en ítems. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observación

Sorbía lentamente el batido que acababa de comprar, caminado hacia una mesa conocida. Quién se encontraba sentado en esta era el pelirrojo que tan bien conocemos, comiendo tantas hamburguesas como el agujero negro que tenía por estómago se lo permitiera.  
Se sentó frente a él y lo observó. Las cejas de curiosa forma, levemente fruncidas, la piel trigueña, ese olor tan masculino pero a la vez tan delicado. Esos orbes rojizos que observaban la calle desde la ventana de tan recurrido local de comida rápida. El movimiento de sus manos y de su mandíbula, los rasgos y sus líneas de expresión. Por su mente deberían surcar recuerdos de partidos pasados y fantasías de futuros, como si una constante y alegórica pelota de básquet jugara constantemente en su cerebro.  
Todo esto podía observar Kuroko Tetsuya en su fantasmagórico silencio, pero algo faltaba: escuchar su voz. Y para esto, debía hablar.

-Kagami-kun –sorbió el batido ruidosamente

-¡AHHH! ¡KU-KU-KUROKO! ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? –preguntó tosiendo, pues se había ahogado con la hamburguesa.

-Harán unos 15 minutos.

-Podrías haber hablado antes, ¿no?

-Pero Kagami-kun se ve muy lindo cuando come –sigue sorbiendo el batido, con esa cara que dice absolutamente nada

-¡Kuroko! –Espetó, como si fuera suficiente para regañarlo

Ah, esa era otra cosa que el peliceleste disfrutaba ver en su novio: el rojo que tintaba sus mejillas cuando lo tomaba por sorpresa con un comentario. “Kagami-kun es muy lindo…” Pensó, nuevamente.


End file.
